Inadspectus
by sweetcherrypie007
Summary: "She had us wrapped around her little finger-and there was nowhere else we'd rather be" James would never regret meeting her. Would never regret becoming her friend and would never regret giving her his heart. She was his and he was hers. If only she hadn't left him with a broken heart...If only Lily hadn't been there to pick up the pieces. Long gone, now he's dead and she's back!
1. Return

The Lost Marauder: Prince

**Summary: Harry believes himself to be in love with a new girl who has joined in the Trios 5****th**** year. What happens when she accidently says something she shouldn't have? For the First Harry is being told the whole story of the Marauders. What if his parents weren't as in love as he thought? And is the new girl new at all? And why do all grown-ups seem to react so badly to the word 'Prince'?**

**Sirius was proven innocent in 3****rd**** year and Harry now lives with him, he doesn't die in the department of mysteries.**

**Um-bitch IS at Hogwarts for the beginning and the DA is there as well. The story skips most of Harry's 5****th**** year.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters from the books; full credit goes to JK Rowling.**

Prologue

In the vast mountains and forests of Transylvania, in a place where no human, Muggle or Magical, could find, a small crowd of people gathered in a circle whispering and muttering heatedly.

"They're pushing us to the furthest ends of the world, to places that they dare not enter." one man with purple eyes, so dark they seemed almost black, and tawny hair said angrily, "Soon we will be too down trodden and weak to act against their numbers!"

The people began to mutter again and several nodded their heads.

"We can't fight them, Ryand; they _are _strong and their sheer numbers could overwhelm us if we try again." This time the speaker was a woman with eyes a much lighter shade of purple and dark red hair that seemed that fanned out behind her (courtesy of a strong wind) as they argued, "Remember the last time we tried at the battle of Kladsh!"

The man, Ryand, sneered at her and it was obvious that they had had this conversation many times before with no conclusion,

"That was three hundred years ago, Deridere.' He exclaimed scornfully, 'The witches and wizards are soft now and have few allies; Fudge of The United Kingdom is weak and will soon be overpowered by Voldemort. He offers much for our kind if we help him."

More murmurs were heard from the rest of the group and most of the group nodded, looking hopeful, though several people still remained unsure.

"What does Seth say?" asked a little girl, the only child there, but her eyes held the looked of an adult who has seen a lot in their life, a tired look, as if they were weary of the world they lived in and longed for rest.

"Yes, what does Seth say?" Deridere asked with an air of great smugness as if she knew that the argument was already won. It was clear that Seth was the one who would decide what they would do and that when she decided they would follow. A man with light blue eyes that held a single, small, yet solid ring of purple in them stepped forwards and walked a little way away towards a cliff edge.

A single solitary figure stood there. Her arms wrapped tightly around herself, her eyes, which were the same dark blue as the sky with small flecks of silver and purple, staring into the night to a time and place that only she knew, Seth sighed.

"I suppose that it was too much to ask that they left me out of it, Callum?" she asked wearily. Callum smiled fondly at the girl in silence.

"You may tell them that if they expect Voldemort to help them then it is them that are the fools; he has no honour and will help none unless it has something in it for him." She took a deep breath here like she was steeling herself to do something desperate.

"Callum?"

Callum had already turned away to deliver her message to the others.

She took yet another deep breath, "I'm leaving." She said in a rush before blushing and continuing at a slower pace, "_They_ need me. _He _needs me. I'm still clinging on to my human life, I know, but I need to see them again. You're all like family to me but _they're_..."

Callum smiled gently again, "Don't worry." He told softly, "I understand, just as Seth is not your real name so Seth is not really you only a part of you. What do you want me to tell the others?"

Relief broke over Seth's face and she smiled a brilliant, stunning smile that left him feeling dazed as the stars seemed to dance before of his eyes, such was the radiance of her smile.

"Can you tell them that at least the Order of The Phoenix will keep their word as will the ministry if you bind it to them strongly enough." She was still smiling though it was diluted enough to make the stars stop dancing and the darkness to creep back up, he could also think a little clearly now.

"You are going to help the 'light'?" Callum asked in the small pause that followed, trying to work out the aggravatingly beautiful girl in front of him. When she had first come to them she was heart-broken and depressed, rarely smiling, later when she made friends she laughed and danced and smiled all the time though there were odd days like today where she brooded over her past and what she had left behind. It really was very curious, she was younger than the rest of them by a hundreds of years, the next youngest was born in the 1800, and yet they all seemed to depend on her to always be there, to help them, to lead them true.

"My family was neutral for eons, my friends preached the virtues of the 'light' and I am a creature of darkness and shadows." She whispered to herself, "for so long I have belonged to them all but now..." Seth shook her head as she trailed off staring once more at the stars,

"Make no mistake, I have no great love for the so called 'light' but yes I will aid them in their struggle. It used to be _their_ struggle after all."

With a sudden Cheshire cat grin she laughed and ran past him in a blur over the cliff edge before at last minute jumping and hanging suspended in the air for a second, so utterly carefree and childlike, before plummeting to the ground.

Callum peered over the edge, concerned despite himself. A couple of hundred feet below, in the forests full of wolves and bears he heard that same happy laughter darting between trees. He couldn't help it, he laughed; she was going home.

On the other side of Europe, a week later, Harry Potter went back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place after spending two weeks with the Weasleys' at The Burrow before he started his 5th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry under the watchful eyes, though for different reasons, of both the Ministry of Magic and the Headmaster, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Chapter one

"So the Order's worried about the vampires NOT doing anything?" Hermione asked with a small frown on her face, her voice low to stop people over hearing her.

"Apparently." Harry murmured

"But why?" Hermione asked again an even bigger frown on her face, "As long as they're not joining ...Vol...Voldemort."

"Hermione," Ron started explaining, "Vamps suffer from even more prejudice then Werewolves...'cause, well, they're always like that, not just the once a month thing with Moony. Add to that that they're faster, stronger, better looking, their senses (Sight, Smell, Taste, Touch and Hearing) are so much better than ours and no one remember a Vampire ever dying of natural causes! Most wizards are as terrified of them as they are of You-Know-Who!"

Ron finished dramatically.

"But if they haven't done anything..." Hermione was yet again interrupted by Ron who was the only one who understood the Prejudices of the Wizarding World,

"But they did do things Hermione," he said patiently, "They were massive in the last war, entire town were killed; all had bite marks and all had been sucked dry. No one could move far enough, fast enough you see?"

"Why would they do something like that?" Hermione said aghast

"They feed off blood Hermione, can't live without it. They were pushed to the furthest ends of the Earth by the Wizarding World and some of them wanted Payback," Ron said disgustedly, "Of course," he admitted, "Many were in it because of what You-Know-Who promised them, they really were desperate." Ron finished quietly thinking of all the lives ended because Wizards and Witches had abused their fellow Magical beings.

"And that is why the order is worried," Harry interjected, "They played a big part in the last war and they got a lot out of it so why choose to sit this one out?"

Just then the Giant door at the end of the hall flew open and McGonagall entered leading a long line of First years to be sorted. Everyone looked up at the Sorting hat as it began to sing,

_In times of old, when I was new,  
and __Hogwarts__ barely started,  
the founders of our noble school  
thought never to be parted.  
United by a common goal,  
they had the selfsame yearning  
to make the world's best magic school  
and pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided.  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As __Slytherin__ and __Gryffindor__?  
Unless it was the second pair  
unless it was the second pair  
Of __Hufflepuff__ and __Ravenclaw__,  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
the whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said __Slytherin__, "We'll teach just those  
whose ancestry's purest."  
Said __Ravenclaw__, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest"  
Said __Gryffindor__, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said __Hufflepuff__, "I'll teach the lot  
and treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
when first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, __Slytherin__  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.  
And only those of sharpest mind  
were taught by __Ravenclaw__  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring __Gryffindor__.  
Good __Hufflepuff__, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
thus, the __Houses__ and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true._

So _Hogwarts__ worked in harmony  
for several happy years,  
but then discord crept among us  
feeding on our faults and fears._

The _Houses__ that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
What with dueling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend.  
And at last there came a morning  
when old __Slytherin__ departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the __Houses__ been united  
as they once were meant to be._

And now the Sorting Hat is here  
and you all know the score:  
I sort you into _Houses__  
because that is what I'm for.  
But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,  
though I must fulfil my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our __Hogwarts__ is in danger  
from external, deadly foes  
and we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin._

"That was cheerful!" Ron said raising his eyebrows, "Branched out a bit."

"Yes it has." Harry said quietly, the Hat had never tried to give them advice before.

Professor McGonagall read the first name off the long list,

"Abercrombie, Ewan."

The hat was placed on the scared young boys head and thought for a moment before shouting,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone in Gryffindor clapped loudly, Harry among them. The sorting continued like this with Harry clapping whenever someone was sorted into Gryffindor.

The sorting was over and Dumbledore had stood up to give his beginning of year speech when the doors suddenly burst open, clattering loudly in the sudden silence. A single hooded and robed figure stood in the doorway for a minute before walking down towards the front of the hall, Harry craned his neck to try and see as much of the figure as possible. He got the feeling it was a woman,

"Bloody hell!" Ron muttered from next to him, "Just the way she walks..." he trailed off but everyone knew what he meant, the woman walked quickly and lightly, with the air of someone ready for an attack and at the same time alluring, powerful and confident.

Everyone watched her as she walked straight up to McGonagall, her robes billowing more impressively then even Snape could hope for. She seemed un-daunted by all the hostile and curious stares and acted like she was used to attention and playing the crowd

"I request permission to be sorted." Her voice was soft and musical but it carried easily and had a playful spark in it. McGonagall collected herself,

"Name?"

"...Seth, you can call me Seth!" 'Seth' hesitated before she spoke clearly wary of given a name to someone she didn't know.

"Well Seth, would you please lower your hood and try on the Sorting hat." McGonagall didn't waver in her stare as she spoke

Seth lowered her hood slowly; she had a pretty face; high cheekbones, fair skin but not deathly or creamy pale like some people, curly light brown hair that fell gently down her shoulders and vivid eyes. They were an indigo blue colour with flecks of silver and purple in them. Harry stared, at that moment her eyes had met his and Harry had seen recognition flare within them before being over taken by a deep heart wrenching pain. His breathe caught in his chest as he stared at the girl who was all of a sudden beautiful beyond compare to him, as if a light had been brought into the room and lit up everything like never before.

She put the hat on her head still staring at him sadly.

"Staring but not seeing." A voice in the back of his head whispered, "She is not seeing _you_."

A curtain was suddenly lowered over the pain in her gaze and she blinked and smiled as the house finally _sang out,_

"_I name thee Gryffindor sweet night,_

_A Prince living tough,_

_To bring mankind to great heights,_

_A diamond in the rough."_

Gryffindor slowly started clapping as the realisation that this person, this strange, enchanting mystical person was in their house crashed down. The clapping was the loudest heard in years, louder than Harry's own sorting into Gryffindor not that he cared.

"We got the girl, we got the girl!" The Weasley twins could be heard shouting happily as the rest of the house thundered.

The girl in question merely laughed and ran over to the table, carefree and happy.

_Yes she had made the right choice in returning to her first and true Home!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay just so everyone knows a long line of this ******* means scene change or change or POV however I will tell you if it's POV and then to who. Also sorry about no updates but I'm not a updaty person but I am not abandoning the story though if you really want you can copy parts of it or use ideas but you have to ask, okay? Moving on this is only part one because when I originally did it I thought it was rather long what I had planned so I split it in two. Again sorry about how I didn't update thank you for reading this and if your not... well it's your loss. Any Italics will be thoughts or just to stress a word but I'm assuming that your smart enough to know which is which and just so you know anything Important I will put up here or at the end of the chapter and any bold part inbetween little comments that you might find useful but you can ignore. **

Chapter two – Filler Part one

The Trio and Seth became good friends though Harry still saw the unbearable pain in her eyes every now and then. When he went to Ron and Hermione to ask them about it they didn't know what he was talking about them. Seth quickly became the most popular person in school and she seemed to take to the roll naturally, as if she had been there her entire life, and it was lucky for Harry that they were friends as she had managed to stop almost all the whispers about him and Dumbledore, within a week the school believed that Voldemort had returned and were telling their parents this.

In Quidditch she had come up with some good tactics that were helping them immensely. One of the things that frustrated Ron and Hermione most about her was that she could leave her homework till last minute then sit down and without looking anything up could write it well enough to beat Hermione in first in the class. Luckily for her she seemed to know how to deal with a jealous bookworms or at the very least avoid them. Though she was good enough friends with the Trio she was definitely closer to the twins, who she constantly pranked with (half of their new ideas were hers and between the three of them they wrecked enough havoc to remind the teachers painfully of the Marauders) she was also friends with Ginny, Luna and bizarrely Draco Malfoy.

"We need a proper teacher Harry!" Hermione said as if that was a big revelation

"If you're thinking about Lupin..." Harry started only to be cut of once more by Hermione

"No Harry we're thinking about you!" She sounded exasperated now,

"Me?" Harry was shocked

"Obviously, you would be the best person." Seth said rolling her eyes at Harry's cluelessness, "I mean not many people could defeat a basilisk at the age of twelve or perform a corporal patronus at thirteen." Seth smiled at him from where she was sitting

"Exactly harry!" Ron added, "You've always been great at DADA."

"But that was just luck!" Harry said feeling panic rise, "Half the time I didn't even know what I was doing!"

"But you still did it!" Seth told him, "We all believe in you, but what you have to understand is that we're not asking you to give us an amazing education, just enough to help us with the exams and last against a Death Eater until an Aurora can help." She wasn't looking at him but at a place in the air only she could see. It was the pain in her gaze that really got to him, so much anguish that he felt that she of all people could understand what he was going through.

"Okay," He found himself saying, "I'll do it."

And as she turned to look at them and smiled that truly perfect, the-whole-world's-a-joke smile, he felt his heart clench tightly and an unknown feeling made him feel on cloud 9, warming him like Butterbeer.

If harry lived to be one hundred he would always remember the day everyone found out Seths' secret. **Oh no! Not that secret, not the BIG secret that this story is about, another one that she happened to have lying around.**

Seth had been acting for days, her eyes slowly getting darker and darker as she got more irritable and snappish. She also seemed to in a row with her closest friends, they were worried about her and wanted her to let them help but she stubbornly refused. It was in the middle of the Great Hall and Gryffindor Quidditch team had just trudged in from their worst practise ever with Katie still bleeding from her broken nose. Fred and George were acting like mother hens and helping her to sit down when they saw her; Seth had gone ridged and pale and her eyes were flashing from her usual sky blue to purple to black.

"Draco!" Fred, George and Seth said it together but it was Seths' voice that got Draco to look up worried for his new friends; her voice was high and scared sounding and Harry got the mental picture of a little girl calling on her brother to scare the demons of the night away.

Draco, the calm, proper pureblood, took one look at the situation and swore loudly and violently before rushing to Seths' side leaving a group of shocked students behind.

"Seth, listen to me," Draco had crouched by her side and was holding her face in his cupped hands, forcing her to look at him and no one else, "Just look at me, deep breathes and focus on blocking it out. You don't need to listen to your instincts, just listen to my voice and block it out."

Seth closed her eyes obediently and breathed deeply a couple of times relaxing slowly, but then Katie moved again and she froze suddenly. Seth opened her eyes and they were the darkest black, colder than Snape's **(I'm not sure about the grammatical correctness of this)** own pitch black orbs, they had none of Hagrids warmth and none of Snapes' **(Or this)** emotion. They were like black holes sucking up all the light without reflecting it, sucking up all emotion, they were empty and dead.

This was no longer the Seth they knew but a different, ruthless Seth. Her teeth flashed white and ... pointy? Fangs were slowly emerging and her last words as Seth were,

"Get me out of here," She gasped her face translating her pain, "Run." This time it was a snarl, more animal than human and utterly feral. It managed in five seconds flat to get everyone panicking and running around.

"Someone stun her!" Fred shouted from where he was by Katie with his brother, and it was Draco who pulled out his wand to perform the simple but effective spell.

For a moment it worked, she froze and seemed to be unable to move, but in a wave of powerful, _foreign_, **(Foreign as in not wizard)** magic she ripped through the spell and hurled herself at Katie. Seth was jumping, twisting, leaping, running around people faster than you could blink until all of a sudden she was in front of George who was standing in front of Fred and Katie.

Calmly, unhesitating, George proffered his wrist with a small smile on his face. As if to make up for George's lack of it doubt entered her face before she caught sight of Katie again and bit into his wrist quickly. They fell to the ground, George automatically breaking Seth's fall and cradling her head while Fred turned to Katie as if that was perfectly natural,

"We need to get you cleaned up and stop you bleeding fast." Fred stated calmly holding out a tissue, "She doesn't usually lose control like that but when she hasn't eaten in a while..." he shrugged as if that explained everything

"You knew!" Umbridge yelled in fear and fury, "You knew there was a beast roaming these corridors, a dark and dangerous creature in this school!" Draco suddenly bunched up the front of her robes in his fist so that he was holding her quite severely and glared at her through narrowed eyes baring his teeth.

"Listen here Umbridge," He growled out, "Seth is not a _creature_ and even if she were she'd be a thousand times better than you. She is a _girl_ who has lived a very hard life and needs help every now and then. If you _ever _insult my friends again you will be speaking to the Malfoy lawyers!"

"Speaking of help." Fred murmured sitting down next to George, "Seth, you killing him now, let him go. Stop honey, you need to let go!" and gradually they saw Seth return her cheeks flushed and healthy and her eyes a vivid violet.

"Christ, George, I'm so sorry!" Seth shrieked sounding normal though worried, "are you okay?"

"Fine, honest! Don't worry, I'm okay!" George groaned but smiling happily if slightly dazed, "I swear you're going to be the death of me woman!"

They both laughed and looked up to find the entire hall staring with faces identical masks of horror and disgust on them.

"You filthy Half-Breed!" Umbridge yelled at her pointing her wand, whilst Katie, Alicia and the other people around them tried to pull Fred and George away. In the now silent Hall one word was heard, muttered by a Hufflepuff fourth year; "Monster"

"Don't you dare call her a monster Burton!" Draco Malfoy yelled standing up, "She is ten times the person you could ever hope to be!"

And the fourth year was surprised to see that every house had a number of people breaking off to stand behind her.

Gryffindor's people were : The Weasley twins and Ginny, Lee Jordan ( albeit slightly reluctantly and warily), Neville Longbottom and Colin Creevy. (Not sure how to spell creevy)

From Hufflepuff came ; Eloise Midgen **(Can be found in second book; tried to hex her wart or pimples off)** who had been friends and followed Seth around devotedly ever since Seth had stood up for her against the people who bullied her for her unfortunate skin problems, an old friend of Cedric's and Susan Bones.

The Ravenclaw students were; Luna Lovegood and, surprisingly, Roger Davies who was thought to be a bit narrow minded and the type of person who followed the crowd.

But the biggest shock of all came from Slytherin, the people thought to be most narrow minded and prejudiced came forward; Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Astoria and Daphne Greengrass.

"Seth is an amazing person who suffers from a problem she can't control," Fred Weasley said looking at the people of Hogwarts with a slight sneer on his face, "And if you're going to turn on her for that then shame on you."

"Fred," Katie said in astonishment, "She just attacked George! She need to be put down."

"By Merlins old and mouldy underwear she is not a rabid dog!" Pansy yelled furious.

"That's the reaction of most wizards then?"Luna asked voice filled with loathing and her dreamy look gone, instead her eyes were blazing like fire and her hair whipped around her with accidental magic, "Anything more powerful than them or that they are afraid of must be ...exterminated...hum?" **("Hum" being a demanding sound made without opening you mouth)**

Several people looked down ashamed but most continued to look confused about why they were defending Seth.

Despite the odds and people against them that group of people stayed strong and faithful to one another even taking up the motto of the Musketeers';

"One for all, and all for one"

**(Which basically means that every person worked for the good of the whole, and that the whole would always be there to help that one person)**

Harry was fighting furiously at the ministry of magic in the department of mysteries. He could see his friends from the order and DA fighting around him; there was Ron and Hermione, Luna, and there was Seth. She was fighting two Death Eaters at once and boy did she look good.

A cutting hex on his lower left arm brought him out of his revere and he quickly stunned the person he was facing, feeling a pit of acid worry bubble in his stomache when he thought about Seth, now out of his line of sight. He saw Bellatrix Lestrange fighting Sirius and heard Sirius give a half crazed laugh before a vivid green curse shot out of Bellatrix's wand and hit the place Sirius had been in a moment ago.

************************** Sirius's Point of View (POV)*********************************

I felt myself hit the ground and surprisingly, or rather unsurprisingly if you actually know me, my first thought was no a relieved _"I'm alive!"_ but a rather grumpy _"OWWWW! Who thought concrete floors would be a good thing here 'cause they hurt! A lot!"_

But never mind that because the next second I became aware of a warm body on top of me and I had to open my eyes to see who had fallen on top of me. She was a pretty girl with light brown, curly hair and the most stunning eyes that reminded him of _her._

"What can I do for _you, _gorgeous?" he asked cheekily to hide the pain he was feeling.

"What? No thank you?" she joked raising an eyebrow, he chuckled as pain lanced through his heart, _she_ would have probably said something like that.

"Sorry to have offended you so grievously, milady." He said giving a little mock bow

"Believe me, you'll make up for it later!" she laughed as she walked off and he found himself wondering where _she_ was and what _she_ was doing?

'_Why hasn't she returned?'_ Sirius thought forlornly but then shook himself an ice hard look coming into his eyes that never belonged to the old him, the happy him, the him at Hogwarts as a kid.

'_Forget about her Sirius, she left and she's never coming back, not for you, not for anybody ; not for James'_

People always say that eaves droppers never hear anything they want to **(Eg. when harry overheard MadEye say that he might be possessed)** but they never say that what you hear might drive you up the wall with curiosity and that was the predicament that Harry found himself in

The Golden Trio all had one ear pressed against a not so golden wall, in fact it was a rather dirty, horrid wall, and were listening to Sirius and Remus fight which was in itself extraordinary thing as since the two were reunited they tried their best not fight since there had already been too many years where they weren't friends and they were the last _True_ Marauder; 'True' was always said with raised eyebrows as if the words didn't just talk about Wormtails betrayal but an all together different betrayal, yet here they were fighting.

"Harry deserves to know Sirius!" Remus was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"It would break his heart!" Sirius screamed back at him, "Finding out the truth about Lily and James and the whole story! Can't we leave him this one small comfort?"

"You _know_ what Lily and James would have wanted!" Remus told him, "You know that," here he lowered his voice carefully, "You know that she deserves it."

"Lily hated her and would hate us for telling him as for James; you know how much _that bitch _hurt him, he never would have wanted to hear her name again. And don't tell that she deserves it!" Sirius growled menacingly, "She _betrayed_ us; she deserves _nothing!_"

Remus sighed,

"If she came back now," he asked softly as if himself didn't know what to do, "Hugged you and begged forgiveness, what would you?"

"I don't know." Sirius admitted sadly, "She hurt me so bad and then I had to watch James be hurt as well; she hurt us all. But on the other hand she _her_, you know?"

Remus nodded and Sirius continued,

"I used to sometimes think that 'she has us all wrapped around her little finger, yet there is no where I'd rather be' and I used to _beg_ for her to come back, but after all this time..."

Harry took a peek through the keyhole and what he saw shocked him; Sirius was sitting down at a stool _crying_ into his hands with Remus standing, one arm on his shoulder in a comforting gesture and tears fall freely down his face.

"Why didn't she come back Remus?" Sirius said in a broken voice looking up at the man next to him who just shook his head hopelessly, "Why didn't she return to us?"

"I don't think she's ever coming back, Sirius." He said it hesitantly as if willing himself to believe the words because it was clear that in the heads and hearts of the two men were in a direct conflict.

"Please, don't make us tell Harry." Sirius begged, "I can't go through it all; I can never forget her, but it hurts too much to remember."

Remus sighed, "I don't think I could have gotten the strength to tell him either, he's a good kid; the best of both Lily and James and he's had too hard a life to learn this now." He admitted

"You know that girl," Sirius asked his brow creasing with confusion, "Seth, I think she's called, she reminds me of her; just in the way she speaks and what she says is so much like what I think she'd be like now. As always she's perfect; always knew how to fit in she did, to match us perfectly, like a mirror. And it was a hundred percent natural, us being sad just made her sad as well or rather when she laughed it was so contagious that everyone just had to laugh."

"I remember thinking that if we could stay together like that forever then I could be happy forever." Remus told him with a small smile, his eyes far in the past and he seemed automatically to drop years and started to look less tired , "How pathetic is it that my happiest days were at school, how like you always said."

"You know what Moony," Sirius said drooping and giving a pained, longing smile, as if saying '_look at the irony of it'_, "I miss her." He practically breathed the last part so quiet it was and his eyes welled with tears again,

"Me too, Padfoot." Moony murmured as the tears always so close to the surface with the mention of _her_ fell once more and moved to comfort his oldest friend, to stand beside him and remiss over something that no one else could quite feel the loss over as much as they did.

To look at the past and wish stupidly that he was a teenager again, part of the invincible Marauders and happy, "Me too."


	3. Filler part two

**Took me a while to get this done, it's not as long as the others but I hope you like it.**

**People who have followed thank you and you have to have the patience of the saint : ) **

Filler Part two

It was the first day of term and for once the Weasleys, Harry, Remus and Sirius were not running late. That mad-eye moody was with them might have had something to do with it as he was on a strict schedule and no one wanted to get on his bad side.

Sirius was leading the way much to his displeasure as the public had taken two views to him being announced innocent of all charges;

They either said they had always suspected that something hadn't added up about his case and tried to sell the Daily Prophet their side of the story, constantly trying to prove he was innocent when the oppressive and corrupt Ministry tried to cover it up.

Or

They yelled for all to hear that he was a Death Eater and at least they weren't hoodwinked by the ridiculous cover up and had always thought that Albus Dumbledore was getting senile.

Harry barely had time to register that they had successfully entered the platform when a blur hit him in the chest and he looked down to see Seth clinging onto him, her delicate arms gripping his waist.

His heart started thumping and he was painfully aware that she with her super senses as he called them could probably hear.

"H...hey!" he stammered his face burning and voice cracking, trying to ignore Sirius who was wiggling his eyebrows at Harry.

"Why don't we get a hug?" Fred and George had suddenly appeared and seemed to be steering Seth slightly away while she appeared slightly dazed and if she had hit her head.

"Yeah!" George laughed nervously throwing a worried glance over his shoulder, "We do so much for yo but do we get a killer hug? That's what I call ungrateful." He stuck his nose in the air causing Seth to laugh faintly her eyes still unfocused.

"Is she all right?" Harry asked concerned as Fred and George took an arm each and led Seth onto a train muttering about months and weeks.

"Honestly Harry!" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Sometimes you're as bad as Ron! She probably caught your sent unexpectedly and Fred and George are going to _help _her out."

**(An. People who laughed just then have a dirty mind!)**

"But I thought she could control it!" Ron questioned looking alarmed and eyes widening, "I didn't know she was wild!"

"Ron! She's perfectly able to control herself and there is no need to be such an arse about her condition! Harry was probably just too close and too happy to see her!"

Harry hated the knowing look she threw his way and felt his face flush again.

"Well Prongslet it's about time you got a girl!" Sirius roared laughing at Harry's embarrassment, "Anyway I've got to go say thank you, so if you'll move a bit Ron..."

Belatedly Harry remembered that Seth had saved his Godfathers life and berated himself for forgetting.

'_Then again, she's so beautiful that anyone would forget just by being around her'_ he thought before realising just what he had been thinking and blushing again. He could still smell a faint whiff of _her _smell; sort of wild and spicy with a hint of jasmine and under everything else a faint scent of mountain pine and forest fern. Completely wild, completely free, wholly exotic and exciting and wholly Seth.

**************************************Sirius POV************************************

Sirius had gone through a lot. He had seen his best friends body knowing that he had caused his death, he had been betrayed by Wormtail and thrown in Azkaban with no one on his side and everyone thinking he was a murderer, he had stayed in Azkaban and when he finally got out he was forced to go on the run, and always there was that scar that had never healed, that was always at the back of his mind and always affected his actions. Yes it was fair to say that he had been through a lot, yet here he was palms sweating and throat dry about talking to a girl the same age as his Godson.

He knocked nervously on the door and swallowed,

"Hi Fred, I was just wondering if I could talk to Seth for a minute?" The Weasley twin scrutinised him and then with the feeling that he had passed some type of test allowed Sirius to enter.

"Seth?" She was sitting stiffly on her chair and didn't look in his direction increasing his nervousness, "I just wanted to say thank you for helping me out at the ministry, you know..."

Suddenly she turned to look at his and smiled.

"Well I couldn't exactly leave you to die!" She muttered with a small smile playing about her lips and to his surprise he found himself smiling back.

"Well I'm thankful that you didn't decide to." He told her dryly

"I should think so unless you were some kind of idiot."

"I'm never an idiot!" he exclaimed indignantly but still grinning,

"Oh I'd hate to disagree, bad manners to argue with the insane you know!"

"This would explain why everyone always agrees with you."

She laughed at this, a happy carefree laugh filled with rainbows and happy summer days. Once she started she couldn't stop and Sirius found himself joining in, laughing freely for the first time since his teenage years at Hogwarts and it seemed to him that with each round of laughter the pain peeled back and dropped off until he felt like he had back then; light and happy as if he had a small sun burning in him.

The laughter had done good to Seth as well, sadness simply melted away and she seemed to light up from within and once again he had to compare her to another he knew a long time ago.

"Ouch Sirius!" She laughed, "That cut deep!"

"Wold you like me to kiss it better?" He asked in a ridiculous baby voice.

"No I'd rather not get slobbered on by a mutt."

"That's what snivellus calls me!"

"Well you two have a lot of unresolved chemistry you know. He probably needs the release of sexual tension that fighting with you gives him." She shot back.

Sirius stared. Then,

"Alright, you asked for it." Sirius saw an opening and leapt, his fingers skimming her sides till she squirmed, giggled and laughed uncontrollably

"Sirius! Please...Stop!" Seth gasped trying to evade the skilful fingers,

"Do you surrender?" He demanded pausing for a moment and it was in that split second she pushed his arms away, scrabbled up and ran though the door, calling after her,

"Never!"

The hunt most enjoyable was joined and Padfoot who seemed to leap and howl in excitement every time he was near Seth flooded Sirius' senses allowing him to track her right up to the girls bathrooms.

A muffled 'Ha!' was heard through the wall and Sirius had to give in. Saying goodbye he had just enough time to hop of the train and walk over to Remus and find out that Harry and the others had already boarded the train.

"That was a long talk." Remus commented and Sirius shrugged sheepishly,

"She's so..." Sirius trailed off unable to find the words and ended up just shaking his head and smiling.

"Don't worry, I know." Remus told him grinning, "Moony keeps jumping up and down whenever she's around."

"Haven't laughed so hard in years!" Sirius grinned shaking his hair like a dog.

"Reminds me of the golden days." Remus agreed and they walked off feeling whole and completely happy for the first time in years.

**(I liked this part, tell me what you thought.)**

***********************************Albus Dumbledore's POV******************************

Albus was always happy at the beginning of year to see all of his students. True the young Malfoy had been a bit troublesome at times but his new student had gentled him somewhat.

That she was a vampire, had come as shock to Albus, though if you ignored her charm and personality then it did make a weird sort of sense, but there was a look in her eyes that always stopped the headmaster from looking into her past. Though she was always ready with a joke and her face looked young there was tiredness in her eyes, an age that belied her swiftness and strength. No the young vampire was not what she seemed but Albus wasn't sure he wanted to find out the truth either.

As his pupils walked or, in the case of Ronald Weasley, ran into the hall he saw Harry throw some charged glances at the elusive, mysterious Seth.

_Poor child, _he thought _she is untameable and will no doubt break your heart, it will not end well that's for sure._

**************************************Seth's POV***********************************

The visit from Sirius had helped her though she didn't want to admit her main weakness, however she could not deny that she needed this and seeing Remus and Sirius had helped her in a way she didn't know how to but for the first time in a long time, she felt alive!

***********************************3rd person POV**********************************

"Alright the coast is clear." Lee muttered and quick as a flash Seth was in the Great Hall casting spells,

"Aquiatis Nubelis, Statica, Klebstrickle..."

George let out an undignified snort of laughter mid way through placing a sticky liquid on the cutlery,

"Wait, _what _was the last one?" he asked sharing a look with Lee and his twin.

"You'll see tomorrow. Believe me you won't want to miss it!"

"Are you sure about this?" Fred asked looking around him, whatever she was planning it would be much bigger than anything the Terror Twins had done before and he was thinking about the possible consequences. Seth rolled her eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh,

"Look, I told you, I used to Prank people all the time!" She grinned, "You're not the only ones who know this area, and I'm a pranking expert!"

Then with a sudden mischievous look that she couldn't quite pull off,

"First one to the common room is a rotten egg!"

"Oi!" The other yelled tearing off after her and laughing forgetting about Filch and luckily not running into him. Life was good.

Seth, the Twins and Lee were down in the Great Hall earlier than anyone else wearing expectant grins.

"Bright and early I see." The cheerful voice of the headmaster came from the staff table at the head of the hall,

"Yes sir!" Seth replied easily, "We had a bet on the colour of your robes you see, and we wanted to see them before everyone else."

Dumbledore chuckled merrily, "and who won this bet, may I ask?" he was fond of the girl, she seemed somewhat familiar like a beloved niece or granddaughter who he couldn't quite recognise, and she had this way that made people smile. In short he wasn't surprised she was such good friends with the Weasley Twins and Mr. Lee.

"Me fortunately," she grinned, "quite luckily as I don't have the money to pay them." She leant forward like she was letting in on a great secret, "I personally find them quite fetching!"

She then made a gesture as if she was 'checking him out' before winking.

All witnesses would swear they saw Dumbledore laughing so hard that tears ran down his face.

As a pair of disgruntled Weasleys handed over their money to Seth who had a huge smile on her face, the rest of the school filed in.

"I hate that we have to wake up so early!" moaned Ron as he sat down and Harry who was lucky to be a morning person just grinned smugly.

"Well if you went to bed a decent time then you wouldn't be so tired now!" Hermione started and Harry blocked out his now arguing friends and scanned the hall for a certain mysterious and deadly pair of eyes.

She was smiling and looking around expectantly as she sat next to Lee, George and Fred. He could walk up to her and start a conversation; take her hand an make her stand up; bend down and kiss those soft, coral pink lips while weaving his hands into her curls...

Harry snapped out of it just in time to see a blinding flash of white light and then the world changed.

He was smaller and surrounded by animals, a great slobbering wolf hound was across from him next to a agile and smooth otter, how strange. His ears pricked and he felt his hackles rise in fear as every patch of fur on his..._fur? _Harry swung his head back and yelped when he saw the muscled and powerful hide of a stag was where his legs should be.

Remembering his patronus he looked around the hall and saw some animals he now recognised from the patronesses of people he had taught last year.

How on earth...? Harry remembered the way Seth had been smiling, looking around expectantly and a mischievous look in her eyes. He had to admit it was a good prank, looking up at the staff table he saw that all the staff's clothes had been swapped around;

Flitwick was being drowned in Hagrids gigantic shirt and coat,

Hagrid was struggling to fit into McGonagall's robes,

And Snape was trapped into Dumbledore's florescent robes with some added details:

A pair of muggle fairy wings had been added to the back and wouldn't come off no matter how hard he tugged and frothed at the mouth.

Pink and purple paint had been added strategically.

And best of all,

Across his chest, in gold glitter, written for all to see were the words 'JUICY'.

Oh and did Harry mention that Snape was a girl.

One by one the students noticed and started laughing, even the Slytherins couldn't contain themselves and as they did so they turned human until they were left with a few stylish animal items like for Harry a pair of antlers and Lavender was left with a bushy, red foxes tail.

Snape was so angry he had turned purple and was spitting whenever he talked which was only to swear so horribly that if McGonagall hadn't been trying desperately to suppress her laughter she would have clouted him for.

As Snape failed to change the process he settled for crossing his arms across his chest and glaring at everyone, when this didn't work he beat a hasty retreat out of the Great Hall, what he didn't notice was more gold glittering on his behind saying;

"Hit me!?" Sirius asked as he stood next to Remus in the Great Hall's entrance severely confused at the scene before him.

"Will someone explain what's going on to me?" Remus asked while laughing.

**So this is my new chapter, hope you liked it : ) If you want to tell me something review, comments welcome. Any ideas are also welcome. That is it for now.**


	4. Dreams of Betrayal

Chapter 3

"Sirius! Remus!" Harry yelled getting up and running over to them, "What are you doing here?"

Sirius grinned, giving Harry a one-armed hug.

"Good to see you too, pup."

"We're here to help protect the castle." Remus explained trying, and failing, to control Sirius, "Though I'm not sure how much help this ones going to be!" He looked over his shoulder to see Sirius making faces over his shoulder.

"I swear he never grew up." McGonagall muttered walking up to them with the rest of the staff and most of the student behind her.

"Grow up!" Sirius yelped looking scandalised, "Why would anyone do that Minnie?"

"Be careful Mr Black. I can still put you in detention for calling me that."

"As always!" Sirius grinned infectiously, beaming around to share his happiness in simply living, "Man it's good to be back."

************************Sirius POV**********************

They haunt me. Every where I go they're there; laughing at some idiotic joke, planning a prank, dreaming abut impossible things in perfect worlds.

"How did I know I'd fid you here?" I look up and meet beautiful familiar eyes,

"Because we shared an irreplaceable bond that allows us to find each other no matter where?" I replied smiling sadly, this wasn't the first time I'd had waking dreams abut her, and I was waiting to wake up and realise that it was still all over and the bond broken.

"Why past tense?" She smiled but her eyes glinted in hurt,

"You left. You promised you wouldn't but you did."

"Sorry!."

Anger coursed through me, the sting came back and my heart rolled in the remembrance of a pain unlike any other,

"Don't you dare! I stood up for you, I believed in you! My brother told me you'd leave." Tears were in my eyes as I screamed at someone only I could see, in a corner of the castle that only I remembered, "He said that you weren't for real and you know what, I kicked him out, said I didn't want anything to do with him. I told him that you were my family now! And then you left! In the middle of the night, you left! You betrayed me."

Tears were in her eyes as she looked at me,

"I know I did. But here is my promise; I swear I will make it up to all of you. I swear!"

She reaches out to me, asking for acceptance and to share comfort in the pain of the darkness we both faced. I want to reach out as well. To take her hand and face the darkness together, hand in hand, united and healed. Whole once more. Oh how I want to accept, but then comes the pain, and more then that remembering having to see him in pain, the consequences of her actions were more then just our pain. Her actions led to his death.

"Leave me alone. GO!" I woke to see Harry's worried face hovering over me,

"Sirius, are you okay?" Harry asks. Harry; James's son; James and Lily's son.

"I'm fine Pup." I say turning away from him, "It was just a dream."

***********************Normal POV*********************

The next morning was stormy and black.

"What I want o know is who he was dreaming about?" Hermione asked contemplating.

"Huh?" Harry asked staring at Seth as she laughed,

"Harry!" Hermione hit him with the book she was currently reading, making him finally pay attention.

"What makes you think he was talking about someone?" Harry asked, trying to form a coherent sentence while admiring the curve of Seth's throat. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Ron for support only to find him half asleep in his food,

"Honestly! What's the matter with you two?"

Ron jerked awake snorting with a muffled "Whut?"

Blinking stupidly for a few seconds before he was able to reply,

"That's what you get when you wake someone up at such a ridiculous time in the morning, 'Mione!" Ron said earnestly.

"Well," Hermione sniffed, slyly looking at Harry, "I don't think Harry minds getting up early enough to see Seth again."

Ron looked at Harry to see hi sitting with a slightly dazed look on his face.

"I'm sure Harry can survive."

**************************************Harry POV**********************************************

He would never get tired of looking pon her gorgeous features. Wondering what it would be like to rain kisses on her face, run his hands through her hair, rub his thumb against her cheek and fee her heart beating with his own.

It was that last thought that shook him awake; she was not a normal human girl, she may ot feel the same as him and he wasn't sure if she even had a heart beat. She was dangerous and wild and... completely out of his league.

But it was more then what she looked like; it ws the way she would look around as she laughed, as if she wanted to share her joy with the world. It was the way her mouth shaped out his name; as if it were something precious and tmpting. It was he way she understood completly how he felt about involving his friens in the war and always gave him good advice.

It was the way she was.

And even if she loved someone else right now,he would wait and love her from afar.

She was his dark and lonely angel, and he wanted to be her knight.

**sorry guys. this chapter was really hard to write. hope you liked it and please tell me what you think**


	5. Transfiguration and crazy house-elves

**Hey Guys! Its been a while, this is my new chapter :) I'm pretty sure I promised not to get all cranky about reviews but it would be nice. I hope you like this also how long do people want this story to go on for? And any ideas for pranks? AmethystRose, Amyb11, And Pigeons Fly354, The Super Slytherin, moonlight phonex101 are my new favourite people. Thank you for following! :)**

Chapter 5 – Dangerous and lonely Bats

Harry had always loved DADA but with Snape teaching it he wasn't sure he would enjoy it so much, or get high marks. Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin house and the most hated teacher in all of Hogwarts, had been bullied by Harry's father and due to Harry's uncanny resemblance to his dad, he know hated Harry as well.

"Great!" Ron moaned, "Now he's going to make this lesson miserable as well! The greasy git!"

"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded looking scandalised that he would insult a teacher, Harry thought that with how much Ron and Harry hated Snape she would be used to it by now,

'_But it seems not after all.' _He thought to himself as he watched them bicker; he had learnt a long time ago that if he got in between both of them would round on him and accuse him of picking sides.

"Hermione, he gave points to Malfoy for cutting ingredients with flair! And I was the one who had to cut them!" Ron sounded exasperated, unable to comprehend that she would still defend him after all the points taken and names they had been called.

"But he's still a teacher and so we should respect him!" Hermione too sounded annoyed at his lack of respect towards the authority figures she adored.

"But he's a git!"

Just as Hermione was about to go off on a tirade Harry decided that it was time for him to cut in,

"Wonder if he'll show up anytime soon?" Harry said pointing at the clock, "He's ten minutes late already and I want to get it over with!"

"Well I'm sorry we don't all attend to your _busy_ schedule." A voice called from behind Harry, Harry turned around to see Snape there with his usual scowl and sneer.

"Your past teachers have been..._lacking_ in both skill and judgment, and now it is up to me to make up for their mistakes." Snape prowled around the classroom not one student making a sound and some visibly shrinking as he came near them, "The dark arts are creative and dangerous, they will take what they can and scar you forever. They are ever changing and impossible to tie down. They are powerful and perilous, therefore in order to fight and defend yourself against them you have to be equally creative and equally powerful. No matter how difficult that is for some of you."

Snape cast a particularly vicious look in Harry's direction and Harry frowned, yes it seemed that Snape knew what he was saying and yes it was ok to teach them how to defend themselves but surely to stand there and speak of the dark arts with that loving caress in his voice was not on.

"Over the course of this term you will learn how to fight and kill feral and dangerous dark creatures such as Werewolves, you will learn how to cast spells none verbally, and you will learn to recognise and fight enchanted people and inferi. You will learn or you will get out now."

Again he scowled over in Harry's direction and this time Harry scowled back,

"Potter! Name three ways to kill a werewolf!" Snape barked his eyes gleaming horribly as Ron gave him a sympathetic glance,

"One: Stab or shoot them with a silver; it is poisonous to them and the more pure it is the more lethal." Harry swallowed and tried to shut out Remus' face," Two: feed them aconite; it's the most lethal plant in the world and as such will kill everything but Inferi and Vampires. Or Three: you can find a vampire and get them to fight; Vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies and as such each of their venoms are deadly to the other."

Ron clapped as Harry finished, smirking triumphantly at Snape and he cheered,

"Five points from Gryffindor for disrupting a lesson Weasley. That was _adequate _Potter."

Stalking to the front of the classroom he flicked his wand and the chalk started writing on the board,

"You will finish chapters one to five and for homework you will a write a three and a half foot essay on how to recognise and kill werewolves."

The class groaned, it was their first day and they had gotten a three and half foot essay on how to murder their old DADA teacher.

"Hermione you can't say Snape deserves our respect after that!" Ron Exclaimed loudly as they walked to transfiguration, "He was deliberately picking on Harry again!"

Hermione bit her lip nervously, on one hand Snape had been unfair and Harry was her best friend but on the other Snape was a teacher and all her life Hermione had been taught to look p to and respect people with authority.

"Well it could come in useful some day!" Hermione said, "Oh don't give me that look Ronald, you know that many werewolves have joint V...Voldemort!" she stuttered slightly as she said the name but managed to get it out quicker than she used to causing Harry to smile proudly at her.

Ron opened his mouth, no doubt to tell her just what Snape was when Seth came running up,

"Hey guys!" She grinned brightly causing the sea in Harry's belly to roll happily, "How was DADA?"

"Good, Snape gave a general overview of the term and it's obvious that he knows what he's teaching." Hermione answered before either Harry or Ron could state otherwise,

"Yeah!" Ron cut in, "But it's also obvious that he's obsessed with the Dark arts and is a miserable bastard!"

"You should have heard him," Harry agreed, blushing slightly though he didn't know why, "_The dark arts are powerful and creative' _you could just tell he loves them."

"_Anyway,"_ Hermione said rolling her eyes in the boys' general direction, "Why weren't you there Seth?"

Seth grimaced her eyes loosing there happy flicker and she fidgeted uncomfortably,

"First day and lesson of term are always the hardest." She muttered before hurrying off. Hermione's face burnt as red as flaming sun and sudden realisation came to her,

"How could I be so stupid?" She buried her face in her hands, "Of course being around humans would make her edgy at first!"

Harry looked over to his favourite red head to see him looking just as confused. After a few minutes of Hermione moaning about how stupid she was Ron finally exploded,

"Look Hermione! You're the cleverest witch of our age so you're entitled to make a mistake for once in your life!" He wasn't yelling but it was close as his face went red and he gestured wildly with his hands, "We'll be late for transfiguration if you don't hurry up!"

He stormed off, taking long, fast strides so that the others couldn't keep up with him,

"Who'd have thought it, eh?" Harry murmured to himself with a bemused half smile on his face, "Ron Weasley telling Hermione Granger that she was making him late."

Looking at Hermione's shocked face he smiled gently at her,

"He's right you know," At her enquiring glance he elaborated, "You're allowed to make mistakes." Smiling again he ran to get to transfiguration.

"Potter! You're late!" McGonagall said sharply without turning around from where she was writing instructions on the black board, "Take your place and five points from Gryffindor."

Knowing by now that arguing was useless Harry sat down next to Ron,

"Where's Seth?" He whispered, "I thought she was ahead of you?" Ron shrugged carelessly,

"Wasn't here when I came in." Frowning at this new bit of information Harry nodded distractedly, why was he getting so worked up? If it had been Ron or Hermione he wouldn't have been half so interested or worried, but when it came to Seth Harry became concerned about every little thing that could be potentially problematic even though she was definitely stronger and safer than him.

The classroom was soon filled with the sound of quills scribbling notes on parchment as Professor McGonagall spoke about Animagi and human transfiguration.

"Human transfiguration is one of the hardest things you will ever have to do. Every tiny detail must be correctly transfigured or..."

The door creaked open and Seth popped her head around cautiously,

"Miss Seth. Would you please like to explain to the class why you are twenty minutes late?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow and stared sternly at the girl.

Seth smiled charmingly and sighed dramatically,

************************************Seths POV*************************************

Seth knew what McGonagall was asking for behind all the sternness and stickler behaviour, being a teacher could get awfully boring and tense at times and teachers secretly loved those who stirred up the cauldron a bit, as long as they didn't over do it. McGonagall was asking to be told a story, to be entertained.

Sighing dramatically Seth proceeded to comply with her teacher's secret wishes using many exaggerated hand gestures to help get the story along.

"Well I was just walking to your lovely classroom and persona when I heard some dreadful wailing. Going to investigate I found that it was coming from a nearby bathroom where a small, innocent first year was being attacked by..." Seth paused for dramatic effect aware that all of the class was hanging onto her every word and smiling at it, "A rubber duck!"

A faint wave of laughter started up but Seth ignored it in favour of continuing with her tale,

"Now I had heard that first years lived in fear of this fabled demon and being the noble, brave, chivalrous, beautiful, wonderful..." McGonagall cleared her throat pointedly but failed to keep her lips from twitching.

Knowing she was on the right track Seth smiled charmingly once again and carried on,

"Anyway, being the Gryffindor I am I immediately took out my wand and started to duel this terrifying opponent." People were gasping for breath as Seth acted out the 'epic duel' as she described it, "And as I was pecked by its razor sharp beak I saw an opening, took the opportunity and bringing my wand through the air my mighty foe was slain!"

Ron cheered as she bowed ostentatiously,

"Now as I hurried to get to these charming four walls, I found my path barred by a house-elf wearing socks on its ears and singing 'The Hills are Alive' in a voice like nails on a second rate blackboard. Now how could I have lived with myself if I allowed such a travesty to continue? Without a second thought for my own safety I once again brought out my wand, determined to do the right thing. One well placed silencing charm cast for the benefit of the world, and another well placed colour changing charm for the sake of my happiness, I was being chased around the castle by crazy house-elves. Because I am an extremely intelligent person I realised that if I was in the air I couldn't be decapitated by a bunch of terrifying house-elves. Quickly summoning my Broom I flew over the Quidditch pitch and was about to celebrate my victory when I noticed that they were flapping their ears as hard as possible and one by one they were rising into the air."

Mouths had dropped open as the vampire continued to talk, weaving a story in a thousand brilliant and wonderful colours,

"Using all of my not inconsiderable brains I led them towards the school again, almost being shot out of the sky..."

"Shot?" McGonagall asked curious,

"My dear Minnie, how could I forget?!" Seth went to stand by 'Minnie' clapping her on the back, "These monstrous house elves were throwing cleaning and cooking implements at me with deadly accuracy. I led those flying frimps so close to the castle that if you had looked out of the Window, my dear Professor, you would have seen me dive towards the black lake, getting closer, and closer, and closer until..." She paused dramatically as the class regaled her lips twitching with amusement but each and every one of them giving her their full attention,

"BAM!" Those who had been leaning forward in their seats jumped, "240 house elves crashed into the black lake. Soaking wet they admitted defeat and finally I was permitted – aching, weary and near fatally injured – to come to transfiguration!"

If anyone had been near the fourth floor transfiguration classroom they would have thought an earthquake had struck as a stampede of noise echoed triumphantly through the corridors, bouncing off the cold stone like peeves around the great hall.

"Settle down class!" McGonagall had to shout and wave her hands to be seen by the people who desperate to be near to Seth.

"Well Seth," McGonagall allowed herself a small smile at her student, "After that illuminating story I have decided that it would be unfair to take points or give you detention, after all, I dare say you've been through enough!"

Turning back to the rest of the class McGonagall went on as Seth took her place at the back of the class,

"That was brilliant!" Ron murmured to her from the chair before her, "I can't believe she let you off!"

Harry grinned at Seth, and she refused to think of _him_ – it was all Harry in that smile,

"I got five points taken and you get off scot free!" mock pouting Harry pretend sulked for ten seconds before he burst out into quite, gasping laughter,

"Bet one of the house-elves was Dobby!" he wheezed between chuckles at his friends confused looks.

"Class dismissed!" McGonagall called from the front as the bell chimed sending a disapproving look in Seth's direction.

"Wow! You managed to miss almost all of class!" At Ron's awed look Seth and Harry cried fro laughing and the tree friends left in a flurry of mad giggling.

If anyone had been around to see McGonagall after class they would have seen a peculiar sight; Minerva McGonagall sitting on her chair smiling widely as she muttered to herself and if someone had been close enough to hear what she was saying, they would have heard her muttering something that sounded suspiciously like

"Worthy of a Marauder." before she started to laugh uncontrollably,

"Yes," She giggled, smiling like she hadn't in years, "Definitely worthy of the Marauders!"

**Tell me what you think and I hope you liked it :)**


	6. On Hold

**Sorry guys, and I know I hate it when other people do this but I'm probably going to take this story down, I'm not very interested in writing all my ideas down at all, let alone regularly. If someone wants to use this idea then they can. For those of you who want to know; I had planned for Seth to be one of the Marauders and James Potter's ex-girlfriend who left in seventh year when Voldemort threatened her friends. When it was found out who Seth was she told harry the story of the marauders (by the way in mine Peter didn't betray the Potters either but was placed under an enchantment by Dumbledore so that the prophecy would be fulfilled) and a visit to Gringotts showed that James and Lily were going through a divorce when they died.**

**Don't know if you guys would have liked that but feel free to use any of the ideas**

**Bye **


End file.
